


Sweet Dreams

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy, Chains, Choking, Collars, Dessert & Sweets, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Healing, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lima Syndrome, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mindfuck, Mutual Masturbation, Near Death Experiences, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Stockholm Syndrome, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: After her battle with her former mentor in the temple, Ahsoka is captured by him and brought in as his precious pet.Chained and humiliated, the former Jedi has to endure it all at the hands of her captor in front of everyone.With no signs of escape, her fate seems to be sealed. Or is it?(Bad at summary, read to find out)





	Sweet Dreams

Amongst the rubble of the Jedi temple, a black clothes Sith used the force to push it all away and stand into his feet. He looked down at the fallen Togruta woman, her body covered in bruises, cuts and dust.

He watched her trough the crack in his helmet, his mechanical breathing distorted. Picking up his lightsaber, he turned to leave but a sound from her made him stop. _"She is still alive."_

Turning back to her, he knelt down and checked her pulse. It was faint but still there and something clenched his heart but as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

But something prompted him to take her lightsaber too and attach it to his belt and scooping her up bridal style. With quick, long and confident strides, he want back to his ship, the Stormtrooper saluting. He looked down at the Togrutan. "Uh.... My Lord?"

"Not a word. Bring a Force suppressing collar and attach it to her neck." The Stormtrooper nodded and sautered away, Vader slumped in chair upon the ship, exhaling as the Stormtrooper returned with the colar and fastening it around the neck of the woman. "Let us return on the Death Star." He commanded and the Stormtrooper nodded, starting the ship and flying away.

He turned to the woman, caressing one of her lekku, stroking the end between his fingers. _"Ahsoka....."_

* * *

Ahsoka didn't come to until she was on the Death Star and in a medical room. 

Gasping for air from the sheer pain that ran through her body in waves. She had to squint into the harsh white light that poured in from all sides, the muted and distand beeping becoming louder.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that she was in a white room, surrounded by machines, some tubes in her arms, respirator around her nose and mouth, helping her breathe.

She wanted to reach for it but a medical droid stopped here. "Do not do that, young lady. You are too weak to breathe on your own." The droid gently pulled her hand away and checked her vitals. 

"W... Where..... Am I?" Ahsoka rasped, feeling as if all of her energy that was left was quickly draining just by speaking. "On the Death Star, young lady. Lord Vader brought you in in a bad condition."

As the droid finished that statement, the door slid open, heavy footsteps and mechanical breathing echoed trough the room. "Leave us." He commanded and the droid left with parting words. "Do not stress her for too long."

As the door closed, Darth Vader looked down at her, not saying anything for a while. He started to reach out towards her and the only thing she could do was to turn her head away. "Don't fight it Ahsoka." He caressed one of her lekku, stroking the tip between two fingers.

"S-Stop...." She croaked, squeezing her eyes shut. She was fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He didn't stop, running his gloved hand over her lekku. "Everything is taken care of. After you will be discharged, you will belong to me. You will listen to me, do my bindings, stay at my side at all times. You will not try anything. Understand?"

"Screw you." She grit out. Big mistake. Vader grabbed her chin and forcibly turned her head. "You don't have a choice." And to make his threat clear, using his Force, he tightened the Force suppressing colar on her neck, choking her. Ahsoka claved at the device, coughing, damaging her hands further.

When the edges of her vision were becoming black, Vader let go, loosening the collar, Ahsoka coughing and gasping for breath.

"Obey. I'm not afraid to hurt you again." Vader spoke softly and quietly as much as it allowed him and when Ahsoka only glared at him, he turned around and left, he and the medical droid switching places.

He checked her over, noticing her tear stained cheeks, her abused neck and ploodied fingers with broken nails. "What did he do to you?"

* * *

Darth Vader went into the upper levels, where his Master resided to make a report. He made sure to repair his suit to look presentable in his Master's pressence and as he neared the door, they automatically opened.

"Ah, my apprentice. I was waiting for you." Darth Sidious turned away from the window to face Darth Vader. Sensing that he wanted to speak, he spoke first. "And no, I do not want to hear a report right now. I fact," He sat himself in his chair, " I want to hear about the Togruta woman you brought aboard." 

Vader straightened and squared his shoulders, preparing for the worst. "What about her?" "You never cared about hostages or any of this sort. So why now?" He intertwined his fingers in front of him, looking expectantly at Vader. While he was thinking of an answer, Sidious spoke up. "Are you lonely, Dear Vader?"

"I beg your pardon, Master?" Vader tried to remain composed but he had to rise his non - existent brows at that. "Well, after your dear wife tragically died, " Vader clenched his fists, which went ignored, "You have been doing missions, killing and leading under my command for years without asking anything in return." Sidious studied Vader for a moment. "I was thinking about getting you a pet."

"A pet?" Vader repeated, unsure of the meaning. Or maybe he had an idea. When he was still in the Jedi order, he remembers visiting some places where they were selling sex slaves, calling them as 'pets'. "Master, you do not mean-"

Sidious waved his hand. "Not necessarily a sex slave. Just someone to keep you company." He got up and walked towards a set of drawers, opening one and pulling something out. He turned around to face Vader and presented him a leash and a black collar.

"She already has a force inhibitor, yes?" Sidious asked. "Yes, Master." "Good. When she is released from the medical wing, attach it to the force inhibitor collar and keep her in your room, unless I say so. I do not want more subordinates wanting more 'pets'."

Sidious gave Vader the leash and a collar, returning to his post near the window, looking out. "You're dismissed, my apprentice. And remember, only take her out only when I say so." "Yes, Master." 

Vader walked out of the room and went straight into his room to leave the collar and chain there. He opened a drawer and pulled out Ahsoka's silka beads that he tore apart when she - _they _\- was _(were) _in the Jedi order.

He ran his thumb over it but paused when he realized what he was doing and showed it back into the drawer with more force than necessary. 

_"Lord Vader. She woke up." _He recieved a message from the medical droid and chuckled.

_"Time to break in the news." _


End file.
